1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard used for manipulating an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As is well known, keyboards, which have a number of keys arrayed on a baseplate, are commonly used as operational means for operating electronic devices such as so-called personal computers (properly abbreviated as “PC”, hereinafter) and information terminal devices, for example. In the conventional keyboards, adjacent keys are generally arrayed such that bottom ends of the sidewalls of the keys, which slant outward-downward from edges of top ends of keycaps, are lined with a predetermined clearance therebetween. In these cases, keyboards in which protecting sheets are deployed are known. This aims to prevent fluid or dust from breaking in through the clearances between keycaps of neighboring keys and the like (see JP 2011-187298 A, for example).
Further, so-called isolation keyboards (or called as island-type keyboards), in which adjacent keys are separated with frames such that the frames surrounds respective keys, have been adopted in some cases to achieve compactification and secure keystrokes as well as to enhance the sophistication in design, for example.